Calamity Jane
by Naughty Luce
Summary: ... ou un weekend sous paracétamol. La cousine de Duo débarque chez lui et son colocataire. Chapitre 3 : on n'y croyait plus qu'il viendrait un jour celui là ! /FINIIIE ! C'est la totale surprise hein ? XD/
1. T'as le droit d'avoir peur

Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : (Calamity) Jane  
Genre : Comme d'habitude, _romanchiku_…  
Disclaimer : Jane m'appartient, et c'est le seul perso qui m'intéresse le moins dans l'histoire… enfin quand j'ai demandé à l'échanger avec Duo, ils ont refusé. Pas juste.  
Note de l'auteur : Aucun rapport avec l'auteur Calamithy, je vous rassure :-).  
Note 2 : surtout… c'est pas du tout mon point de vue sur la famille ! XD

* * *

**(Calamity) Jane**

**Chapitre 1 : ****T'as le droit d'avoir peur**

J'aime ma famille. Et quand je dis ça, c'est sans être ni hypocrite, ni ironique. Non non.

A commencer par mes parents. Compréhensibles, ouverts, je me rappelle encore de leur réaction quand je leur ai annoncé pour la première fois « Il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie ».

Ma mère a sourit et mon père a dit « Il était temps ! Je commençais à me demander si tu étais bien mon fils ! Quand même… 17 ans pour se trouver une copine… à moins que tu nous aies caché les précédentes ! ».

Et ma mère « Tu nous la montreras ? »

Et j'ai répondu tout naturellement « J'ai dis quelqu'un, pas quelqu'une. »

-

Et la… silence de mort. A gêner les morts parce que plus mortellement silencieux que ça, c'était pas possible.

Le sourire de ma mère a disparu, et la langue trop pendue de mon père s'est vite rangée. Et c'est là que je me suis dis « Putain… et c'est eux qui ont engueulé la télé la semaine dernière parce que le gouvernement a refusé une énième fois le mariage homosexuel… ». J'aurai mieux fait de me taire ?

On peut pas cacher toute la vie que y'a jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec une nana, parce qu'on a jamais réussi à bander pour elle. On peut pas parler avec les autres gars de la famille ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Et avouez qu'on peut pas faire l'intéressé et le curieux quand Truc nous dit « Ouah, elle était trop bonne Machine ».

A moins d'être bon comédien (et faux cul).

Finalement, mes parents ont accepté mon copain. On ne juge pas quelqu'un par ses préférences sexuelles. J'ai même pu le leur présenté et il a fait bonne impression.

Enfin, ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Le copain, ça fait depuis belle lurette que je l'ai plaqué.

-

La famille, ça passe aussi par le grand frère modèle ET sympa. Le grand frère qui a tout fait avant le petit frère et qui veut absolument partager ce qu'il a de plus intime, parce que c'est pas avec les parents qu'il le ferait.

Pas de chance pour lui, on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le grand frère sympa mais qui comprend rien à son petit frère, qui le regarde de biais quand celui-ci lui parle de son projet qui est un gars, et qui lui répond « Mais comment tu fais pour aimer les mecs ?? Les filles, c'est quand même vachement plus sexe ! ».

Bah… pas forcement, non. La preuve.

-

Puis tout autour du cocon familial interne, y'a les grands parents, les arrières grands-parents, et toute l'armada de tonton, tantines, cousins, cousines, nièces, neveux, demi tantes, demi oncles, cousins/cousines au second/troisième degré, cousins/cousines par alliance, futur demi tontons/tantes/cousins/cousines/neveux/nièces, etc… parce que ma famille est, vous l'avez deviné, grandement composée de couples recomposés/rerecomposés.

Ca passe par la grand-mère qui se plaint tout le temps à la grand-mère poule et pot de colle. Du grand-père énergique au grand-père mou comme un chewing-gum. De l'oncle brico-touche-à-tout à l'oncle casto-phobe (qui déteste castorama). A la tante moulin à paroles à celle qui dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins.

La demie belle grand-mère anciennement catho convertie dans le néo-shintoïsme.

L'arrière papy écologique, l'arrière mémé hypochondriaque.

La mère afro hystérique du filleul barjo. Les neveux boutonneux accro à la playstation et au coca, les demies nièces sportives.

Les petites cousines casse-couilles mais trognones quand elles dorment ou quand elles te font des bisous escargot. Les cousins en phase de crise de pré ado/ado/post ado (quelle est longue cette période !) et qui font chier tout le monde parce que « laissez moi vivre ma life ».

Les nièces qui découvrent les garçons et le condom, et la combinaison de ces deux objets.

Les cousins/cousines éloignées/proches qui ont le même âge que toi. Les confidents.

Les radio-telephones arabes, les voyageurs aventureux, les maniaco-dépressifs, les affectueux, les fêtards, les bosseurs, les glandeurs, les chieurs, les beaufs, les envahisseurs…

-

Bref, que des gens bien.

-

Ah c'est sûr, pour les repas de familles, il faut louer le stade de France.

C'est pour ça qu'on fait pas des réunions tous les quinze jours et qu'on invite pas toutes les branches de l'arbre généalogique d'un coup.

Pour retenir tous les prénoms et les dates d'anniversaire, d'anniversaire de mariage, d'anniversaire de tel ou tel évènement qu'on s'en fout mais faut les retenir quand même (les évènements AUSSI), il faut plusieurs classeurs.

Tu vas me dire « Mais c'est cool ! A Noël on reçoit plein de cadeaux ! ». Ben voyons. Ca serait trop beau.

T'imagines le nombre de personnes dans la famille ? C'est-à-dire le nombre de cadeaux à acheter et à offrir ? A Noël, le budget n'est pas rentabilisé par les trucs pourraves que tu reçois, toi. Parce que plus y'a de personnes, plus le cadeau vaut moins cher, et plus il est nul.

Donc à Noël tu offres pleins de cadeaux pas chers et nuls, et tu reçois pleins de cadeaux pas chers et nuls. Ca te revient quand même à fusiller ton porte-monnaie et en échange t'as pleins de trucs inutiles que tu sais pas à qui refiler parce que même sur ebay on n'en voudrait pas.

-

Mon frère et moi sommes les seuls rescapés de la famille nombreuse car on est bien la seule famille qui comporte QUE quatre membres.

D'ailleurs, mes parents ont voulu DEUX enfants, et comme je suis le deuxième, j'ai hérité du prénom Duo.

Y'avait pas assez de propositions de prénoms par tous les autres membres de l'arbre généalogique. Remarque, j'ai échappé à Gilbert-Henri, alors j'ai pas trop le droit de me plaindre.

-

J'aime ma famille, mais y'a des limites à tout.

Quand y'a un énergumène tu te prends la tête avec lui, c'est pas top après pour expliquer pourquoi tu veux plus le voir, tu lui fais la gueule, tu refuses tout contact avec sa famille, tu reçois TOUTE la famille sur le dos, ça fais des histoires…

Mais bon, j'arrive toujours à sauver le coup.

-

Et quand la smala débarque dans ta ville (toi t'es en appart avec un colocataire, tu vas pas les accueillir à bras ouverts… oh non surtout pas, t'es pas assez fou pour ça)…

Là ton week-end, il est niqué.

Parce que le vendredi soir t'as fais un apéro avec eux. T'es sortis en boîte avec les cousins cousines. T'es rentré à 5 heures du mat. Tu t'es levé à 14h30. T'as mangé de 16h à 18h. T'as fais des pictionnary et des trivial poursuites jusqu'à 22h. A 22h t'as rebouffé jusqu'à minuit. Et à minuit c'était l'heure d'aller en boîte.

-

Rebelote pour le dimanche.

-

Et c'est reparti pour un tour gratos avec l'autre coté de la famille le week-end d'après.

Yeah.

En plus ton excuse de « chuis étudiant, laissez moi ma dernière année » elle marche pas parce que tout le monde sait que t'es trop balèze, que tu bosses trop et que « t'as besoin de faire des pauses ! ».

-

Nan mais sinon ils sont sympa.

Quand ils sont à 200 bornes de toi, c'est clair qu'ils le sont encore plus… mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

**-****--**

Si je vous parle de ma famille, c'est parce que justement y'a ma cousine qui déboule chez moi dans quelques heures. Je vous raconte pas l'angoisse.

Ouais, elle est toute seule. Mais cette cousine là, 24 ans, soit un an de moins que moi, la quatrième fille de ma deuxième tante du coté de mon père, elle vaut au moins une branche complète de l'arbre machin.

Elle est gentille. Une crème, cette nana. Mais putain… _fatigante_…

-

Son portrait en trois points majeurs :

1) Elle s'appelle Jane et on a l'impression qu'elle sort tout droit de la jungle.

Ses parents savaient pas quand elle est née qu'elle porterait hyper bien son prénom, surtout ajouté de « Calamity ».

On l'appelle Calamity Jane. Parce que Jane tout court, ça fait trop sage. Et en fait on l'appelle même pas comme ça parce que le temps qu'on prononce « Calamity Jane », cinq syllabes, ben elle nous a déjà coupé la parole. C'est trop long. Elle parle beaucoup et vite.

Du coup on l'appelle Cal' Jane, ou Cal'.

2) Elle est hyperactive.

Elle a abandonné le judo parce que c'était trop calme pour elle et trop dangereux pour les autres. Elle a trouvé sa voie dans la boxe, mais elle a abandonné aussi, préférant le kick-boxing où les coups de pieds sont permis.

Parce que les coups de poing _seulement,_ ça lui suffisait pas.

Elle tient pas devant la télé ou devant un livre. Même devant une page de Oui-Oui. Et pourtant, c'est écrit gros dans les livres de Oui-Oui, et y'a pas beaucoup de mots sur une page.

Elle tient pas dans un cinéma (ou alors quand on y va avec elle, c'est pas pour regarder le film, mais plutôt critiquer un morceau, raconter sa vie, faire des batailles de pop corn…).

Elle tient pas à table. Faut pas se mettre à coté d'elle pendant les repas de famille, parce que toutes les dix minutes elle s'en va, revient, s'en va, revient, et comme t'es serré autour de la table avec tout le monde que y'a, il faut que tu bouges ta chaise.

3) C'est un garçon manqué.

Mais attention, elle est hétéro. Et t'as pas besoin (ni le temps) de lui demander qu'elle t'a déjà déballé toute sa vie privée.

C'est juste qu'elle a pas le temps de faire du shopping et d'essayer les fringues (ça veut dire faire la queue pour des cabines… ah oui, elle tient pas dans les files d'attente), et le matin elle se pomponne pas, se bichonne pas, se maquille pas comme les autres nanas. Trois coups de brosse, un élastique et une queue de cheval et c'est parti. Elle est belle naturellement.

-

Ha ha… sa vie privée j'ai dis ? Elle a une vie privée ? Non. Sa vie est _publique_. Elle pourrait raconter sa dernière partie de jambe en l'air à un parfait inconnu que ça ne la dérangerait pas.

Elle a pratiquement toujours un copain. Faut préciser, si ça a pas déjà été fait, qu'elle est active, donc le copain, une fois qu'elle l'a épuisé, elle en prend un autre. Ca s'appelle le « mec à la chaîne ».

D'ailleurs, elle nous montre toujours son actuel copain (qui change) qu'elle prend en photo (elle doit faire la collection d'albums de photos d'ex).

La dernière fois, c'était un mec super baraqué, gonflé de muscles de partout, et sur la photo il était torse nu.

Tu vois la photo, tu réponds à sa question « Alors tu le trouves comment ?? »

-Nié ? Lui Tarsinge l'homme zan ?

Le Tarzan de Jane, c'est Musclor, quoi. Limite le bibendum de chez Michelin.

Avec sous les bras, la forêt Amazonienne. Et encore. La forêt Amazonienne, elle est sous le coup de la déforestation.

C'est là tu te dis putain… ça doit être trop gore quand ils baisent ensemble, ces deux là…

-

Elle aime raconter sa vie. Mais sa vie… sa vie entière, quoi. Ca va aux conneries qu'elle a fait depuis ces deux dernières heures (et y'en a) à sa vie privée publique, avec TOUS les détails. En passant par les précédentes visites dans les différentes branches de la famille, qui sont toutes aussi paaaassionnante, avec les disputes et tout et tout.

Et aussi. Tu n'échappes pas à la question tabou « Alors, les amours, ça va ??? ».

Trois options s'offrent à toi dans ce cas là.

**Option un :** Tu dis oui.

C'est pas forcément la bonne réponse, parce que si t'as le malheur de dire « oui » elle te soûlera pour que tu lui racontes ta vie privée, qui est publique pour elle, avec TOUS les détails. Mais quand je dis TOUS les détails, c'est TOUS les détails.

**Option deux :** Tu dis non.

Ca non plus c'est peut être pas une bonne réponse, parce que non seulement elle te feras chier pour que tu lui racontes ta vie privée, mais en plus elle vas te soûler pour savoir _pourquoi_ tu ne _veux pas_ raconter ta vie privée.

**Option trois :** Tu lui réponds pas.

Ou tu lui dis « Plus tard ». Mais ce n'est qu'une bombe à retardement que t'as enclenché, et y'a bien un moment ou un autre où le moment fatidique où elle revient à l'attaque pour tout savoir sur ta vie privée arrivera.

-

En gros, t'as pas trop le choix. Faut vraiment tout lui raconter. Remarque, ça permet de te libérer, hein. Faut voir le bon coté des choses. Et puis elle est vachement compréhensive, donc elle peut t'aider (sisi).

C'est pas la peine d'essayer de la raisonner, la prise de conscience ça marche pas avec elle.

Faut croire que Jiminy Criquet, ou la ptite voix dans la tête, elle connaît pas.

C'est pas la peine de la prendre dans son jeu et de jouer à celui qui est le plus chiant. Elle gagne tout le temps.

Celui qui croit lui faire faire l'arroseur arrosé, ben il a pas prit le bon tuyau.

Et enfin, c'est pas la peine de lui en vouloir. Elle est peut être stressante, mais méga nette et ouverte d'esprit. Donc avec elle tu discutes. T'as même plus besoin de psy. En plus si tu marches avec elle, elle peut te rendre service.

-

Mais… lourde. Elle est lourde quand elle s'y met.

C'est bien simple, la dernière fois qu'elle a rencontré mon ancien colocataire dans notre appart', elle l'a fait fuir. Le gus est parti la semaine d'après.

Et là… mon coloc c'est pas quelqu'un que j'aimerai voir fuir.

Mon coloc j'y tiens, parce qu'il est beau. Il est sympa. Il est amusant. Il est intelligent. Il est parfait.

Tu vois pourquoi je redoute l'arrivée de ma cousine ?

En plus, il sait même pas que je suis gay. Il sait pas qu'il me fait trop de l'effet. Il sait RIEN. Et c'est pas moi qui vais lui dire, parce que je l'entends toutes les semaines dans sa chambre parler à « Len » ou « Léna », qui doit sûrement être sa poufiasse de petite copine de pourquoi qu'il est pas homo ???

Je la connaît pas, Len. Si ça se trouve elle est sympa.

Mais comme Heero s'intéresse visiblement à elle, c'est une poufiasse. Voila.

**-****--**

**Vendredi soir, 20h30.**

Elle arrive dans une heure et demie. Heero est prévenu. On a même prévenu les voisins qui sont cool et qui me plaignent.

_« -Pardon, si vous entendez des agissements ce week-end, c'est chez nous. On s'excuse d'avance. Je reçois de la famille._

_-Ah oui, je comprend. Le troupeau familial…_

_-Non non, pire. La fiancée de George Delajungle. »_

-

Tu penses peut être qu'à minuit, après six heures d'avion et deux heures de train elle va être crevée, hein ?

Eh ben non.

Elle marche aux piles Duracel +++.

Aux piles Bidule, dans la bd de Gaston Lagaffe, réputées pour être inusables.

Y'a pas de bouton stop. Elle s'arrête jamais.

C'est ça le problème. Parce qu'en tant qu'être humain normal, y'a bien un instant où tu t'arrêtes pour souffler. Bah elle t'as du mal à la suivre.

Et en association avec les chaînes d'email bidon que tu reçois qu'il faut envoyer à 10 personnes, ça te portera chance et bonheur et blablabla… :

Un objet : une arme de destruction massive

Une couleur : toutes. Elle t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Un aliment : tous. Tu les digères pas forcément et ils te font chier.

Une boisson : un alcool. Parce qu'elle te soûle.

A consommer avec modération.

BEAUCOUP de modération.

-

Heero dessert la table. On a mangé avant elle, après l'avoir attendu une heure et après qu'elle nous ait filé un coup de bigo en disant « mangez sans moi, j'ai pris un sandwich ! ».

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Non.

Il hausse les sourcils, un peu amusé.

Ah… il me croit pas ? Bah il va voir… Il sera pas déçu du voyage.

-Oh… mais elle est sympa ?

-Ah oui, très sympa. Très sociable. Très franche. _Trop_ franche. Fais gaffe à ce qu'elle dit. Elle non plus c'est pas du genre à exagérer. Si tu fais un sondage auprès de ses ex, ils te diront que ce qu'elle dit, c'est _vrai_. Et y'a pas de « je me la raconte mais en pratique j'en fais pas autant ».

-Duo… tu es trop dur avec ta cousine. Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Calamity. Euh… Jane.

-Ca va bien se passer, t'inquiète pas !

-

Ben si je m'inquiète. Comme je l'ai dis, elle est trop franche. Style elle déballe aux autres aussi tout ce qu'elle sait de moi, mes coups foireux avec mes ex, les râteaux, les petites anecdotes gênantes, et les souvenirs humiliants que j'ai de commun avec elle…

Eh bah Heero, ça fait depuis deux ans qu'on est coloc', parce qu'on est dans la même école post-prépa et que quand je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai pu lâché.

Ca se fait pas, quoi. Lâcher un mec en or comme ça. Même s'il a une copine TT.

Et puis j'ai pas envie de paraître vraiment con devant lui.

-

Heero lave les assiettes. C'est à son tour. Je reste dans la cuisine pour lui tenir compagnie en théorie, pour le mater en vérité.

Parlant un peu de lui, il est parfait. Ca vous le savez.

Il a un corps d'athlète. Un corps bien sculpté. Finement musclé, pas trop, ni trop peu.

Ce que je préfère chez lui, ce sont ces yeux, bleus, que chez les japonais y'en n'a pas des masses des personnes aux yeux bleus.

Mais aussi ses mains, avec ses doigts longs et fins, des doigts de musicien, des doigts de fée.

Et puis ses jambes. Ah lala… ses jambes… ses jambes élancées, bien dessinées…

Et encore… bah en fait j'ai pas de partie du corps préférée. Y'en a tellement que je vais citer le corps tout entier.

Ce mec me rend...

-

Il tourne la tête et me regarde. Je n'ai rien dis depuis cinq minutes, et ça peut faire louche.

-Ouais euh… donc t'es sûr que ça te dérange pas que je dorme dans ta chambre ce soir et demain soir ?

-Duo, c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé.

Héhé. Ca tombe bien, j'aurai pas pu lui demander.

-Ca aurait pu être par politesse. Ou par pitié, pour éviter de me faire dormir misérablement sur le canap'.

Il sourit et secoue la tête. C'est son canapé, il est confortable, mais ne permet pas à une personne de 25 ans de dormir dessus car trop petit.

-Tu critiques pas mon canapé… !

Ah… j'adore quand il fait semblant de me menacer. Il est trop craquant. Croquant aussi.

-J'espère qu'elle va pas me démolir ma chambre.

-T'as qu'à cacher les trucs auxquels tu tiens ou que tu veux pas qu'elle découvre.

-Déjà fait.

-Bon, il te reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

Bonjour la confiance… c'est ma cousine pourtant !

Bon en fait c'est pas du genre voleuse… mais fouineuse, si ! Et ouvertement en plus ! C'est-à-dire que le soir elle va regarder sur les étagères et le lendemain elle va te poser des questions sur ce qu'elle a vu.

-

Quelque part, je la remercie un peu car je vais dormir dans la chambre de Heero.

Non… pas de fausse joie, je ne vais pas dormir dans son lit, il a un lit une place. On a un futon de secours, parce que des fois y'a un pote de cours ou un autre qui vient dormir chez nous.

Et on va pas le caser sur le canap'.

Mais c'est sa chambre quand même. Je pourrai le voir plus longtemps ce soir. Je pourrai l'entendre plus longtemps aussi. Sauf si ma cousine nous épuise, dans ce cas on se pieute et on s'endort tout de suite.

-

Minuit dix. On sonne à la porte.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Heero, assit à l'autre coté du canapé bleu marine. Il me le rend avec un sourire complice.

-Bon… c'est là que ça va être drôle.

-

C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule en plus.

-

On va à la porte d'entrée. La sonnette retentie une deuxième fois, plus longtemps.

Ca va ! Calmos ! C'est pas la peine de t'exciter sur la sonnette !

On ouvre et une boule de nerf me saute au cou.

-Duoooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!! Duo Duo Duo comme ça fait longtemps !!!

Gargl putain elle m'étouffe !!!

-C… Cal' ! Euh… tu m…

La furie me lâche, les yeux pétillants, les joues rougies, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Presque un an !!! Nan j'y crois pas attends… décembre, janvier, février, mars, avril, mai, juin, juillet, août, septembre, octobre ! 11 mois ! Ca fait depuis Noël dernier qu'on s'est pas vu ! Olala et puis à Noël y'avait tellement de monde, on s'est pas parlé beaucoup ! J'ai vraiment bien fait de passer par là… je vous dérange pas au moins ?

-Non non t'inquiète p…

-Tant mieux parce que sinon c'était le week-end chez tata Berthe… et… bon. Je l'aime bien, hein. Mais qu'est ce qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante ! Et chez elle c'est triste ! Et tonton Franc il est pas souvent là non plus alors la causette elle est pas géniale.

-Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te voir.

-

Allez… dites moi que j'ai l'air valable.

-

-Ouais trop. Mais dis donc, c'est la première fois que je viens dans cet appart' là ! T'es pu avec l'autre gugusse ? Vous vous êtes quittés ?

-Euh… en fait…

-

Tu l'as fais fuir !!!!!!!!!!

Bah, de toute façon on n'était pas ensemble et il m'intéressait pas. Donc c'est pas comme si je l'avais regretté.

-

-Ben il a changé d'école. Il a fait un échange et là il doit être en Ecosse.

-Ok. Et lui c'est qui ?

Heero, qui jusqu'à là regardait la scène les mains dans les poches, se redressa (égal : se mit en position défense) quand Jane s'attaqua à lui.

-Wouah t'es super mignon !

-

Quand je vous dis qu'elle est trop franche… on dit pas ça à une personne qu'on connaît pas si c'est pas de la drague… si ?

Et il lui fait le sourire ultra bright TT.

-

-Euh, merci. Je suis le colocataire de Duo. On est dans la même promo.

-Cool ! Est-ce qu'il a toujours son affreux pyjama blanc transparent ?

-

Oh non TT… merde… non, quoi !

-

Je vis Heero se mordre la lèvre supérieure, qui voulait dire qu'il se retenait de rire.

-Ben… je ne l'ai jamais vu avec.

-Ah, ouf. Parce que pas plus tard qu'à Noël il l'a porté.

-

Bon là faut que j'intervienne. Ca urge.

-

-Hey ! Il était pas à moi ! On me l'a prêté ! D'habitude je dors en caleçon.

-Ah d'accord ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as mis ?! C'est qu'il était moche ! Et puis…

-

Et blablabla et blablabla. Mais attendez… vous voyez le truc ! A peine arrivée elle parle déjà de ma récente honte en famille !

Le pyjama, on me l'a prêté parce que je sais pas qui supportait pas que je dorme en caleçon parce qu'on devait faire chambre commune. Voila. Vous savez toute l'histoire. Même si j'avais pas trop envie de la raconter à l'origine.

-

-C'est bien ici ! Pas du tout le même style que ton ancien appart. Celui-ci est plus grand, je me trompe ? Et puis c'est plus rangé. Ton nouveau coloc' ne laisse pas traîner ses chaussettes dans le salon au moins. Ah moins que ça n'ait été les tiennes… ? Bref. Tiens j'aime bien ce machin. Oh c'est joli ça ! Et… wouAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!! _(Cri strident)_

-

Et elle s'arrête à chaque objet pour s'émerveiller dessus et le tripoter. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas des tonnes de bibelots. A part…

OH NON !

-

-Oh mais… une photo ! De vous deux ! Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes pas plus rapprochés l'un de l'autre ?! Roh vous êtes trop chou quand même…

-

Hey ! Nan ! Je croyais avoir caché tous les trucs douteux !

-

Je lui prends le cadre des mains.

-Euh… je vais plutôt te montrer où tu vas dormir ce soir et demain soir.

-Ok !

Heero, toujours amusé, nous lance :

-On prend un apéritif ?

Aïe… mauvaise idée…

-Ah oui tiens ! Il est sympa ton coloc, au moins il me propose un apéro ! C'est pas comme l'autre qui faisait la gueule tout le temps là… Oui oui un apéritif ! Et après on ira en boîte.

-En boîte ? Mais tu viens d'arriver, tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

-Non je pète la forme !

-Ah, parce que Duo et moi avons eu une semaine chargée, alors si tu veux ce soir on prend juste un apéro tranquille et demain soir on sort. Ok ?

-

Heero je t'aime.

-

-Trop cool ! Ca marche, comme ça je serai plus en forme demain et on s'éclatera mieux, on restera plus longtemps.

-

Heero je t'aime pu.

-

L'option boîte de nuit ce soir, on peut quand même la prendre ? Et nous on rentre discretos pendant qu'elle se fatigue ?

Bah nan ça sert à rien, dans tous les cas elle sera aussi en forme demain.

-

Je l'emmène gentiment par le bras dans ma chambre pendant que Heero sort les verres et les derniers gâteaux apéritifs survivants.

-Alors voila. C'est ma chambre mais tu y dormiras.

-Ok. Sympa ta chambre. C'est rangé pour une fois. J'espère que je vais pas y trouver une capote sous le lit. Et toi tu dors où ?

-Dans la chambre de Heero.

-Oh… s'il vous plait, j'aimerai dormir ce soir, donc pas de bruit. D'accord ? Vous pouvez bien vous retenir deux nuits ?

-Euh… je te suis pas.

-

En fait, j'ai peur de comprendre.

-Bah baisez pas ce soir, j'imagine que les murs sont pas épais.

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-

-Bon, Cal'… deux trois trucs à te dire.

-Hey toi… petit cachottier ! Tu m'avais pas dis que t'avais un copain ! Mmmm en plus il est canon ! Je savais pas non plus que t'avais un penchant pour les asiat. Non, là j'avoue que t'as bien choisis… il est vraiment trop beau. Bon, moi je les préfère plus musclés, mais il est bien dans son genre, et…

-Cal' ! On sort pas ensemble !

Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Puis la rouvre mais aucun son ne sort. Finalement elle trépigne et explose.

-Mais… ! Mais quoi mais tu sors pas avec lui ??? Mais attends tu…

Je lui mets rapidement ma main devant sa bouche.

-Cal'… les murs sont pas épais, t'as raison… alors s'il te plait, ne me trahis pas ! Il sait rien de ma sexualité, et j'ai pas trop envie qu'il sache quelque chose.

-Mais t'es con ! Faut lui dire !

-Je crois qu'il a une copine. Et pour l'instant j'ai d'autres problèmes.

-

Par exemple, j'ai une cousine chez moi.

-

-Bon… mais c'est trop dommage. Quel gâchis. Nan franchement tu me déçois. Je te croyais plus… plus, quoi ! Merde, il est vraiment canon ! Vous allez bien ensemble, et t'as entendu quand il a dit « Duo et moi… » ?

-

Ah ça… si je l'ai pas entendu…

-

Je lui dirai… peut être. En tout cas j'aimerais qu'il le sache dignement, et pas alors que je me prends la honte.

-Bon allez, on y va et tiens ta langue. Pas de blague, hein ?

Elle me répondit lassée avec un énorme soupir pour bien montrer qu'elle est déçue.

-Mais ouiii…

-Jte fais pas confiance.

-Duo ! Oh et puis si tu veux sortir avec lui faut se bouger le fion un peu. Je serai pas toujours là alors profite en !

-

Surtout pas.

-

Ben quoi ?

Elle a aussi une fâcheuse manie à essayer, je dis bien essayer, de caser les gens ensemble.

Dans la rue, si t'es célibataire, elle va te montrer du doigt tous les gars qu'elle trouve potable en criant « Eh t'as vu celui là ? Il est pas mal, non ?? Et celui là ! Non non attends regarde lui ! Lui là bas, avec les cheveux mi-longs ! Et avec le t-shirt noir ! Wouah et matte lui aussi avec son jean gris et sa chemise ! Trop la classe, non ?? ».

Insortable. Elle est insortable. Ou alors faut se mettre un sac plastique sur la tête.

Et il faut surtout pas lui dire pour qui t'en pinces, parce que là, c'est l'échec.

-

Et maintenant, vous me croyez quand je définissais le mode de vie de Jane ? Même Tarzan il raconterait pas la vie des autres aussi facilement et aussi rapidement.

Non mais.

(En plus c'est vrai qu'il était moche le pyjama…)

-

On s'est installé sur la canapé, enfin moi par terre pour qu'on soit pas trop serré, et comme on avait que de la bière, bah on boit de la bière (mais pas à la canette, dans un verre exprès pour la bière ça fait mieux).

Jane a découvert la bière japonaise (bah Heero est jap) et nous à parler pendant une demie heure de son voyage au Japon de y'a trois ans (c'est pas comme si je le connaissais pas, mais Heero, lui, le connaissait pas).

Quand un moment, elle fait un geste (trop) brusque et renverse le verre de Heero qui était (bêtement) posé près du bord de la table basse (nan mais avec elle il fallait garder les verres loin).

-Oh meeeeerde nan c'est pas possible… qu'est ce que je suis conne ! Je suis vraiment désolée putain nan quoi à chaque fois ça m'arrive ça m'énerve rahlala… Merde nan c'est pas vrai… !

J'ai mentionné le fait qu'elle parlait beaucoup et très vite qui se résume à pas grand chose ?

-C'est rien, je vais chercher une éponge…

-Ah non, c'est moi qui l'ai fais tomber, c'est moi qui nettoie. Bouge pas, je reviens. Bouge pas hein ? Tu bouges pas.

-Mais… t'es sûre ?

-Oui je t'assure j'ai l'habitude ! Nan mais c'est une manie chez moi… j'arrive pas à ne pas faire ça quand je suis chez quelqu'un. Bah du coup maintenant je suis experte pour enlever les tâches.

Heero un peu inquiet pour son canapé (il aurait voulu le nettoyer lui-même, au moins il est certain que ça soit bien fait), me regarde pour me demander mon avis.

J'approuve la jeune fille. La connaissant, je l'ai vu à l'acte souvent, en effet.

-Angoisse pas, vieux. Les tâches avec elle, elles disparaissent.

Pendant ce temps là Jane s'active à la cuisine pour trouver une éponge, tout en bavardant la voix haute pour qu'on l'entende.

-Ca me rappelle la fois chez Hubert (tu sais Duo, cousin Hubert, le petit petit fils du mari de Arrière Mémé)…

-

Ca me fait un peu rire, et je baisse la tête pour ne pas le montrer en publique, parce que ça fat des lustres que je n'ai pas vu Arrière Mémé et son mari, (et que j'ai dû voir cousin Hubert trois fois dans ma vie), d'ailleurs je savais même pu s'ils étaient encore vivants, alors cousin Hubert…

-

Heero me demande tout bas, parce que là je crois qu'il vient de réaliser.

-Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?

-Ouep.

-

C'est une aliène, j'vous dis.

-

D'ailleurs, la revoilà armée d'une éponge humidifiée.

-J'avais renversé le reste du saladier de punch sur le fauteuil mais aussi sur la moquette ! Ah lala, Baptiste était furieux. Mais le pire c'était pas lui, c'était Valérie… quelle hystérique celle là ! Ok, j'avais un peu tâcher son bas de robe, mais tu l'aurais vu ! Elle m'a engueulé, je te raconte pas…

-

Ca me fait marrer aussi quand elle dit « je te raconte pas ».

-

Et elle a une mémoire terrible. Elle retient tout le monde qu'elle rencontre, et tous les liens de parentés, alors que moi chuis obligé de me faire un dessin pour me rappeler des personnes familiales éloignées.

-

La tâche fini par s'en aller, laissant place à une tâche d'eau qui sécherai et qui ne se verrai plus.

-Tu vois, coloc' à Duo, il sera comme neuf le canapé. J'te dis, j'ai fais un master en enlevage de tâche de toute sorte.

-Tu peux m'appeler Heero, tu sais.

-Ok ! T'es sympa. Wouah quand je vais parler de toi à Stéphane, Jean et Sylvie… Ce sont trois de mes demis frangins et frangines que je vois la semaine prochaine.

-

Bienvenu dans la famille, Heero. T'as rien à voir avec, mais t'as juste le malheur d'être mon coloc et d'avoir croisé son chemin.

-

Je cru qu'il allait lui répondre « T'es pas obligée » mais… nan. C'est Heero.

Heero ne montre pas trop ses sentiments.

Heero aime bien les gens zarb.

La preuve, c'est que c'est mon coloc. Bah ouais, chu pas très net non plus.

La zarbité, c'est de famille.

-

Elle ramène l'éponge dans la cuisine et sa voix s'élève.

-Je peux ramener d'autres gâteaux apéro ? S'il en reste ?

-Oui vas y, fouille. Fais comme chez toi.

Il en reste pu, mais elle est pas sensée le savoir.

-Ok. Alors c'est pas la dedans, la dedans non plus, c'est… ooooh ! Des pailles ! Duo ? Je peux prendre une paille ?

Je lui répondis avec un soupir, mais une pointe d'amusement quand même.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-

Elle va boire de la bière avec une paille…

Si si, elle va le faire.

-

Elle se ramène avec sa paille, faute de gâteaux apéritifs. Il ne restait que des fonds de trois paquets Curly (parce qu'on raffole des Curly) qu'on a pas tellement touché parce qu'on a mangé juste avant, et des Curly après un dessert, bof.

-Ah, et le mois dernier ! Tu sais qui j'ai rencontré en plein centre ville à Compiègne ? J'étais aller à la banque, je me retourne, et qui là je vois ? Zoé ! L'ex de Paul, tu sais, Paul, le fils de Francine et oncle Pierre ! Je m'étais bien entendu avec elle. C'est dommage qu'ils aient cassé ces deux là. Quand même, ça faisait depuis quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se marier.

Pauvre Zoé. Rencontrer Jane en pleine rue…

-

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, une jambe repliée, mis sa paille dans son verre. Elle commença d'abord à aspirer la mousse sous nos regards.

Et quand il n'y eut plus de mousse, elle plongea sa paille dans la bière et souffla dedans pour faire des bulles.

Puis au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et but sa bière à la paille normalement. Enfin. Normalement…

Sans reprendre son souffle.

-

Ok…

-

Le verre se vide petite à petit, dans le silence entrecoupé des bruits de la paille quand elle aspire.

-

Heero la regarde avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Moi avec beaucoup de gêne. Je me retiens de mettre ma main devant ma figure.

La jeune femme but le verre de bière d'un coup avec sa paille, et elle aspira bruyamment jusqu'à la dernière goûte au fond du verre, et sur les rebords. Elle reposa le verre et saisit un des trois paquets de gâteaux apéritifs.

-

Elle nous regarda suspicieusement, avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et ça… c'est pas bon signe. Du. Tout.

En plus elle dit rien. Aïe.

Danger. Warning.

-

Ohla… non… elle va faire quelque chose là… c'est sûr… Je la vois venir.

Maman au secours.

Heero n'est pas très rassuré non plus.

Vite… repérer une planque, un bouclier… n'importe quoi…

Y'a un coussin pas loin.

Méfiance, méfiance.

-

Et elle hurla.

-

-BATAILLE DE GÂTEAUX APERO !!! YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Je passais par là alors... :-)**

**Voila. Premier chapitre. Description de la super cousine et du contexte. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à lire, surtout que y'aura que trois chapitres en tout :-).**


	2. T'as le droit de te plaindre

Rah ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer à mes fics.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ****T'as le droit de te plaindre**

**Samedi matin, 9h30.**

_Gros bruit._

Putain… chier…

'L'est quelle heure ?

-

'Rampe et me hisse comme un ver de terre et lève mollement un bras pour regarder le radio-réveil sur la table de nuit de Heero.

-

Raaaah trop tôt…

-

Heero se retourne dans son lit pour faire pareil que moi.

Dans le noir, nos mains se frôlent et, par surprise, je la retire plus ou moins rapidement dans ma somnolence post-nuit.

Me cogne la main contre quelque chose (que j'identifierai comme une lampe de chevet ou autre chose ? A voir).

Et fais tomber le radio-réveil.

-

Et meeeerde…

Je la sens pas la journée… j'la sens pas du tout.

-

'Me roule en boule sous ma couette et mets mon oreiller sur la tête alors qu'un nouveau bruit se fait entendre.

Et grommelle.

-'Tain… Cal'…

-

Elle est en train de détruire l'appart ou quoi ?

-

J'entends le bruit de draps qui se froissent, le radio-réveil remit à sa place, et des pas précautionneux sur le plancher après m'avoir enjambé.

La porte s'ouvre. De la lumière s'infiltre. Puis la porte se referme… mal.

Et voila. Je suis la dernière marmotte. Et ils vont réussir à me faire culpabiliser.

-

Me sens tout seul. J'aurais préféré que Heero reste. Au moins pour pouvoir me plaindre avec lui. Pour pouvoir partager avec lui mon ras le bol.

Mais non. Je sais pas ce qu'il est allé foutre, mais il reviendra pas.

Bah en fait si, je sais, il est allé prendre le ptit dèj.

Quitte à être réveillé, c'est pas du genre à reste glandouiller au lit rien que pour le plaisir. Il se lève.

Enfin d'habitude il m'attend avant de manger, pour pas manger tout seul. Mais comme Cal' est là…

Je vais manger tout seul si je me lève pas.

-

-Lumièèèèère bordeeeeel…

-

Il sait pas fermer une porte correctement ?

'Supporte pas de dormir avec la lumière.

'Devrait le savoir, depuis le temps.

-

Bon… puisqu'il faut se lever…

-

Avec beaucoup de mal et de jurons, je me lève, emmitouflé dans ma couette…

Je vacille, parce que marcher enrobé d'une couette comme une endive au jambon, c'est pas facile. Surtout tôt le matin, quand on s'est couché à une heure et demie du mat la veille…

Mes yeux sont aux trois quarts fermés, et la pièce est sombre. 'Vais me viander par terre…

Je me prends les pieds dans mes vêtements, roulés en boule au milieu de la petite chambre, et manque de me ramasser sur le sol…

Mais par miracle je retrouve l'équilibre, et avance comme un zombi vers l'entrée de la chambre…

-

Pour aller refermer la porte.

Là.

Et je vais faire la grasse mat, moi.

Rien à foutre.

**---**

-Duooooooo ! Reveille toi, là !

-

Grmgl…

Bordel de m…

-

-Oula… ça sent le fauve ici !!!

-

Léthargie. Nuance.

Ca sent la léthargie.

C'est quand même plus beau comme terme, non ?

-

-Ca se voit que c'est deux mecs qui ont dormis dans une petite pièce.

-

'T'emmerde.

-

-…mmmm… Quelle heure ?

Je peux même plus faire de phrase entière tellement je suis mort. Je fais pas pitié ? Je mérite pas de continuer de pioncer ?

-Dix heures.

-'N'aurai pa 'u m'lai'er drmir… ???

-

Traduction : t'aurais pas pu me laisser dormir ?

-

-Mais nan, tel que je te connais t'aurais pieuté jusqu'à une heure de l'aprèm.

-

Bah quoi… c'est pas comme si c'était pas compréhensible.

-

Je sentis une masse me sauter à califourchon sur le dos (je dors à plat ventre) et gesticuler comme une cow-girl sur son cheval pour me faire lever.

-Allez feignasse, lève toi ! On a déjà déjeuné avec Heero.

-'ssssaiii-ai-ai-ais… _(remué de partout mais bouge pas d'un poil)_

-

Traduction : je sais.

-

-Debout !

Nan.

-Debout Duo !

Nan j'ai dis.

-Heero ? Viens m'aider à le lever, cette marmotte.

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…

-

Heero était à la porte et je sais pas quelle tête il doit faire, puisque j'ai refermé les yeux, mais ça doit pas l'étonner que je sois si peu matinal.

-Tu sais Jane, s'il veut pas se lever, ça m'étonnerai que t'arrives à le bouger.

-Tu sais Heero, c'est mon cousin. Et personne ne me résiste. Surtout pas mes cousins. Parce que attends, à chaque fois que ces flemmards dorment à dix heures le matin alors qu'on est en famille, je suis toujours là pour les faire abandonner leur plumard. Duo c'est rien à coté de Jules, mon frère. Ou Emmanuel, un autre cousin, le troisième fils de ma tante du coté de ma mère. Comme par hasard c'est toujours les mecs qu'il faut tirer du lit comme ça.

-

C'est ça, assomme moi de paroles, ça va marcher t'es sur la bonne voie.

-

-Bon Duo tu te lèves oui ou merde ??

-

Merde.

-

-Mmmmmm veux pas m'lever…

-Ok. Heero viens et assis toi sur lui aussi.

QUOI ??

-Ah non, je vais lui casser le dos.

-Non non je t'assure, il est solide. Et au moins ça le fera se lever.

-

Mais pourquoi ils me laissent pas tranquille merde alors ?! Z'ont pas besoin de moi pour vivre !

-

-Allez viens je te fais de la place derrière moi.

-

Aaah putain elle me bousille les vertèbres…

-

-Allez !

-

Heero va pas entrer dans son jeu… non…

Non…

NON… !

N… AAAAAAAAAAAAH LE SALAUUUUUUUUUD PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!!!!!! IL M'A ECRASE LE COCCYS !!!

-

-Dégageeeeeeeeeeez !

-Ah ! Tu vois Heero, il réagit !

-Il est confortable en plus.

-

TRAÎTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-Vous me bousillez le dos !!!

-Bah lève toi. J'ai pas envie de faire comme avec Manu.

-Et tu fais quoi à ce Manu ?

-Cal'… Heero espèce de… tu prends partit de la folle ! Et… mais t'es lourd !!!

-

Et Heero… ça lui fait que dalle de faire du dada sur moi !!!

Bon… dans un autre contexte, ça m'aurait bien plu, mais là… non… merde !

Il est assit juste au dessus de mon cul, sur les lombaires, et j'ai ses genoux sur mes hanches, mais il met pas tout son poids. Un peu plus haut **par contre** j'ai Jane qui m'écrase les vertèbres thoraciques.

Et je le dis en toute beauté :

Aïe.

-

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Je suis curieux de nature.

-Je lui fais ça. Pousse toi un peu.

-

Qu'est ce qu'elle…

-

_clac !_

-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TU AS OSE !!!!!!! TU AS OSE ME FRAPPER SUR LE CUL !!!!!!!! DEGAGEZ JE ME LEVE !!!!!!! CAL TU VAS MOURIR !!!!!!!!!!!

Satisfaite, la folle se lève en riant. Heero par contre reste sur mon dos, et se cale au milieu de ma colonne vertébrale en faisant attention de ne pas me péter le dos. Les genoux contre mes côtes, les mollets contre mes hanches.

-

Mmmmm… l'est pas désagréable quand même.

Mais… NAN ! Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

-

-'Te déteste. Vire de là. Tu me fais mal en plus.

-

J'étais bougon. Je suis bougon, et je resterai bougon toute la journée. Fallait pas me chercher.

-

-Tu vas pas te lever.

-Vire j'ai dis.

-Alors tu te lèves ?

-Bordel mais oui ok je vais me lever !

-Pour de vrai ?

-

J'arrive pas à le croire…

Me faire ça, à moi.

Lui.

-

Misère de misère de misère… Jane détint.

-

Il s'apprête à se lever.

-On t'attend.

-'M'le paieras. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas dormir comme d'habitude ?

Et il se penche, et me glisse à l'oreille, avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

-Parce que Jane a hâte de passer la journée avec son chouchou cousin chéri adoré qu'elle aime fort.

-

… (oula)

-

Réflexion faite, je vais me lever.

Pour pas la laisser seule avec lui.

Pour l'empêcher de lui raconter n'importe quoi.

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

-

**20 minutes plus tard.**

-Ah. Quand même. On allait repartir à la charge.

-Je prenais une douche. Ca te dérange ?

-Roooh fais pas la mauvaise tête.

-Je fais ske je veux.

Je fais la tête quand on m'écrabouille dans mon lit le matin alors que je suis fatigué.

-

Nan mais oh.

-

-Y'a pu de jus d'orange !

C't'arnaque !

-Bah t'avais qu'à venir plus tôt.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as bu toute la bouteille ?!

-Ben… avec Heero, si.

-

Oh non…

Il faut PAS lui donner de vitamine C ! Elle en a pas besoin !

Il faut cacher le café, le thé, et tous les trucs énergétiques !

-

-Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Sais pas.

Elle se lève et s'accroche à mon cou.

-Cousiiiiiin…

-Grmlgl.

-Duduche !

-… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Oh la. HONTE.

La HONTE.

-

Et Heero qui pouffe de rire… ma vie est fichue.

-Je HAIS ce surnom à deux trous de balles !

Oh nan devant Heero en plus TT Black day…

-Je sais Duduche.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

-Duduche.

Putain mais elle insiste ! Elle veut vraiment que je me tape la honte jusqu'au bout ! Jus-qu'au-bout !

-Arrête !

-Alors arrête de faire la gueule.

-Laisse moi prendre mon ptit dèj.

-Tu fais pu la gueule ?

-Il reste des croissants ?

-Si tu fais pu la gueule, répète après moi : Cal', ma cousine chérie, je t'aime.

-Lâche moi, sinon je vais te renverser du café dessus.

-« Cal', ma cousine chérie, je t'aime. »

-Heero, viens m'aider s'il te plait.

-« Caaaaal'…

-… ma cousine chérie… je t'aime… »

Avec résignation.

-Voila ! C'est pas compliqué !

-Maintenant pousse toi. La cuisine est petite mais assez grande pour que tu sois pas obligée de me coller comme ça.

-

Mon regard croisa celui de Heero qui en apparence montrait de la bonne humeur, mais à l'intérieur de lui il est carrément mort de rire. Bah… je ne lui demande pas de me comprendre, mais au moins de compatir. Et apparemment c'est pas le cas.

Je lui lance un regard noir, rancunier, pendant que lui pince ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Toi cow-boy, tu perds rien pour attendre.

Ca ne fait que le faire réjouir encore plus. Ce fourbe.

-

Mais t'es trop beau, alors je te pardonne.

-

-J'imagine que Duo n'a pas prévu de programme spécial, alors je me suis permis de le faire, comme on accueille pas souvent de sa famille.

-C'est vrai ? T'as vu Duo, LUI c'est un gentleman. Il s'occupe des invités. Il se lève quand ils se lèvent. Il reste pas au pieu et les laissent pas se débrouiller tous seuls.

-

Ah nan. Finalement je lui pardonne pas.

-

-Au fait Cal', c'était quoi le gros bruit qu'on a entendu ce matin à neuf heure et demie ?

-Oh, j'ai voulu faire bouillir de l'eau alors j'ai cherché une casserole. Au passage j'ai fais tout tombé. Mais rien n'est cassé, j'ai vérifié. Et si y'a quelque chose de fendu, tu m'envoies la note, ok cousin ?

-Mouais…

-Vous avez pas de machine à café moderne comme les gens normaux. Alors faut pas s'étonner. Oh ! Justement en parlant de ça, y'a ma mère qui s'est acheté…

-

Blablabla. Ca recommence.

Nan mais dites moi… qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ??

Hein ?? Pourquoi moi ??

-

**Samedi soir, 19h15.**

Journée épuisante.

Karting. Laser game. Visite de la Fnac (rayon cd, je vous raconte pas la honte. Jane connaît des tas de chansons par cœur alors elle les chante avec le casque d'essaie. Voila. En plus y'avait pas de clim).

On fait une pause à l'appart', on bouffe et c'est partit pour la « boîte de night la plus mieux de la ville », paroles copyright Calamity.

Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup, elle sort de la douche et vient nous rejoindre dans le salon. Elle s'assied sur le canapé (se jette dessus plutôt) et toute réjouie, elle demande à Heero.

-Au fait, alors les amours, Heero, ça va ?

Heero qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question, surtout venant d'une personne inconnue, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Je lui tape dans le dos naturellement en lui disant « Personne n'y échappe ».

-

Option un ?

Deux ?

Joker ?

Finalement ça m'intéresse, comme ça je peux vois si un jour par hasard j'ai ma chance.

-

-Bah… on bosse beaucoup et… j'ai pas trop le temps.

Ca je le savais.

-Rooooh c'est nul ! Faut se décontracter dans la vie ! Faut faire l'amour !

-Euh…

Elle a peut être pas tort…

-Mais Duo m'avait dis que t'avais une copine ??!

-

Hein. J'ai dis ça moi ?

Non… non je peux pas le croire, j'ai dis CA ??? Je LUI ai dis ça ??????

Passez moi une corde.

-

-Ah bon ?

Il me lança un regard « on verra ça quand elle sera partit ». D'ailleurs je me sens tout petit, là. C'est marrant, j'ai même envie de me barrer loin loin d'ici.

-Euh… c'est de famille !

Bah ouais. Mon excuse est nulle, mais vraie.

-Et puis Heero, c'est qui cette Len à qui tu téléphone tous les week-ends ?

-Ah ! C'est ma meilleure amie.

C'est bon à savoir.

-Mais… c'est tout ?

-Pourquoi ? T'es intéressé ?

Oh merde… j'aurais dû rien dire… mais quel con.

Non. Je ne rougis pas. C'est pas mon genre.

-Mais non…

Mais si TT

-Tant mieux, elle a déjà un copain.

-

Euh ?

Ah. Il parlait d'elle.

Ok. Bien. Parfait.

-

Je passe une main sur ma nuque qui m'est un peu douloureuse après avoir marché et m'être dépensée toute la journée. En plus toute la semaine j'avais la tête penchée sur mon bureau et le nez dans mes cours, donc ça me fait d'autant plus mal. Et puis dormir sur le dos la tête complètement tournée sur le coté (parce qu'il faut respirer, je vais pas dormir la face enfoncée dans l'oreiller), ça doit pas être génial non plus pour la nuque.

-Ah la vache… je suis courbaturé de partout.

Jane me répond un peu blasée.

-Bah, c'est parce que tu bosses trop. Dés que tu bouges un peu, ça y est t'es tout cassé.

J'adore ça définition de « journée d'enfer avec une personne surexcitée » : bouger un peu.

-Ouais ben moi j'aurai un bon salaire dans un an et je pourrai me payer des vacances dignes de ce nom.

-Je m'en fous, ce que je fais pour moi c'est des vacances. Et on va pas en reparler. Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ?

Ah. Autre définition. Celle de « broyer les épaules et les os du dos » : faire un massage.

-Non merci. Je les connais tes massacrages. Pardon, tes massages.

-Rien de ce que je fais ne te plait si j'ai bien compris.

T'as bien compris. Oh allez. Je suis méchant, là.

-Non pas du tout.

Ha ha. (Méchant moi)

-Et Heero il les fait bien les massages ?

Heero croyait qu'il avait réussi à se faire oublier…

Non Heero… ne rêve pas, elle t'a pas oublié mon pauvre.

-Ca va… enfin je sais pas, j'en ai jamais fais.

-Duo peut te servir de cobaye.

Merci. Sympa.

-Ouais, j'ai la tête à l'emploi. Super.

Mmm… massage de Heero ? Finalement je suis pas contre. Même si la comparaison des rongeurs par rapport à moi ne m'a sur le coup pas trop plue.

-

De l'autre coté du canapé, il étend sa jambe me donne un léger coup de pied sur le mollet pour attirer mon regard.

-Ramène toi, je vais te faire un massage. Et tu vas voir que les miens ne valent pas la tête que tu fais à cet instant précis.

Je ne me fais pas prier et me mets en position, c'est-à-dire (qui a osé avoir une image perverse quand j'ai dis « position » ??) dos à lui, les jambes repliées et rassemblées, mes bras les entourant et mon menton appuyé sur mes genoux. Je sentis pour la première fois les mains de Heero sur moi qui se posèrent sur mes épaules, puis qui s'enlevèrent pour dégager ma natte. Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

Ses mains commencèrent par attaquer mes épaules complètement tendues et…

-

Ah oui.

Aaaaaah ouiiiii…

Mmmm c'est bon ça…

-

-Tes épaules sont un paquet de nœuds de nerfs.

-Mmmm ?

Ses doigts agiles appuient par pressions plus ou moins légères les muscles endoloris, comme si c'était de la pâte à modeler. Les pouces en premier, puis les autres doigts qui en même temps glissent en s'écartant sur les cotés. Ses mains pétrissent, malaxent avec lenteur, aisance, légèreté et souplesse.

-

Putain mais il me court-circuite ce qu'il me reste de neurones !

Mais… oh la vache, il est doué ce gars…

Woaaaaah… qu'est ce que ça fait du bien…

Un peu plus et je ronronne.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…………….

Ahhh c'est bon… Mmmmm…

A ce rythme je vais…

-

**Samedi soi, 23h55.**

-DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVEILLE TOIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Que ? Quoi ? Qui ?

Putain mais qu'est ce que je fous là ?

-Il est déjà l'heure de se lever ?

-Un peu ! On y va là !

-On va où ?

-Ben en boîte !!!

-Ah… Mais… il est quelle heure ? Et qu'est ce que je fous allongé sur le canapé ??

-Tu t'es endormis.

Et là la mémoire me revient. Un flashback d'images au ralenti et de sensations.

Le fait que j'avais sommeil. Que j'étais vanné. Heero et son massage. Ses doigts qui me malaxaient les muscles suavement. Qui me pétrissaient les contractions et qui me détendaient.

-

Je cherche Heero des yeux, et ne le trouve pas. Il doit sûrement être à la salle de bain. D'ailleurs je vais voir la tête que je fais. Ca doit pas être triste.

-

J'avais raison.

Je vais me passer un coup d'eau froide sur la tronche, histoire de bien me réveiller.

-Alors ? Mon massage ?

Je fais couler l'eau du robinet et regarde le japonais dans la glace. Il s'est changé pour la boîte. Il a mit une chemise blanche et un jean serré. Et… qu'est ce qu'il est beau (petit air de déjà vu ?).

-Magnifique. C'était magnifique. Merci beaucoup.

-Je me demandais au bout d'un moment pourquoi tu ne donnais plus de signe de vie éveillée. Il était si bon que ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux faire carrière dans l'ostéopathie ? Fais gaffe vieux, tu m'auras souvent comme patient.

-

Ah mais non. Je veux pas qu'il fasse des massages comme ça aux autres. Ses massages, je les veux pour moi tout seul. Je partage pas.

-

On rit et Jane nous appela pour savoir si oui ou non on allait se dépêcher. Enfin moi je préfèrerai que non, mais de toute façon on n'a pas le choix.


	3. T'a le droit de fuir

**EH OUI! La voila enfin! La suite -et fin- de ****cette**** fic longtemps mise de coté… ****L'aviez-vous oublié? ****Aviez-vous arrêté d'espérer? ****Vraiment désolée, je ne trouvais plus d'****in****s****pi****. J'avais le début, trois lignes de la fin, mais ****rien entre****. Donc un jour récent je me suis dis «il faut bien que je la finisse quand même!» et la voila. Il me semblait qu'elle avait plu, alors il fallait que je la continue. Peut être qu'il y aura même une suite, dans un futur lointain et incertain.**

**Enjooooy !**

**Ps: un gros merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent! J'ai reçu une review qui m'a fait extremement chaud au coeur, et j'ai préparé un beau (et long) texte dans le chapitre de Bl****i****tz ****Lost ****Complex****, qui va certainement être publiée dans les deux semaines qui vont suivre… (****je**** fais ce que je peux!)

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: T'as le droit de fuir… mais pas trop loin**

**Dimanche matin, 10h05.**

-Eh bah ?? Encore couché ??? Mais tu passes ta vie à dormir ou quoi ?

-

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

Keskiyaencooore…?

Dodo…

-

-Allez… réveille toi! _(secoue comme un prunier)_

-

Geuuuuuuuuh…

Ou suis-je?

Chuis vivant?

Je peux encore bouger?

On va vérifier l'étendu des dégâts…

Ah… mon index et mon majeur droits fonctionnent correctement… c'est un bon commencement.

Voyons voir le reste.

Mon pied gauche réagit aussi.

Mon pouce gauche aussi.

Bon.

Mes muscles.

Contraction du biceps, opération lancée dans cinq secondes.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Contraction.

Ah. Contraction échouée.

Nouvelle tentative deux dans trois secondes.

3, 2, 1, 0. Contraction.

Nouvel échec.

Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de lancer une nouvelle opération contraction d'un muscle?

-

Non.

-

Mes yeux?

Ah non. Mes yeux marchent pas non plus.

'Veulent pas s'ouvrir. Mes paupières sont fermées et collées.

-

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez!

-

Rah… 'Commence à me soûler celle la… Qu'est ce qu'elle a à me gonfler dés le matin?

D'abord, je suis pas un milk-shake.

-

-Rien à faire. Il dort comme une masse.

-C'est peut être normal, à 10h10 du matin après une nuit en boîte.

Ah… y'a une deuxième personne.

-Mais on est rentré tôt pourtant!

-Moui. Cinq heures et demie.

Eh mais c'est Heero. Il est encore en vie lui aussi? La vache. Il est coriace. Sans entraînement en plus.

-Roh, ça va! On a même pas prit un pot après.

-Il dormait sur place. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir.

Il prend ma défense! Qu'est ce qu'il est sympa. Je l'embrasserais bien, tiens.

-Mais c'est bon quoi… dans une heure et demi c'est l'heure de manger! Faudrait peut être qu'il se lève! Viens, on va le réveiller comme hier.

Oh non pitié! Pas de nouvelle humiliation! J'ai pu de force du tout, là! Ni de dos!

-T t t. Cette fois je ne marche pas. Il me fera la gueule après. Et c'est pas toi qui l'a sur le dos tous les jours.

-

… Qu'est ce qu'il insinue? Que je suis chiant?! Bah va te faire foutre!

-

-Il est comment dans la semaine?

-…

-Vas y raconte moi!!!

-Ok. Viens on va dans le salon.

-Non, j'aime bien votre chambre. Même s'il fait un peu chaud.

-Mais… il dort?

Aïe! Mais elle me frappe?!!

-Affirmatif. Tu peux tout me dire. Je t'écoute.

-Je préfère le salon.

Moi aussi. Allez faire votre boucan dans le salon si j'y suis.

-Dis moiiiiii! C'est bon de toute façon il dort. C'est un nounours, il hiberne tous les matins.

-Salon.

-Mais quoi? C'est si gênant d'en parler devant lui-même s'il dort? Si t'as quelque chose à lui reprocher, le mieux en fait c'est de lui dire en face. Là il dort. Donc c'est bon!

-On va le réveiller.

-Mais noooon aucun risque. Regarde.

Aïe! Aïe! AÏE BORDEL MAIS ELLE EST OBLIGEE DE ME TAPER DESSUS????

-Tu vois! Pas de réaction! Il est mort!

-Même.

-Roooh… quoi? C'est embarrassant à ce point? Qu'est ce qu'il fait de si spécial? Mmmm… il regarde des films pornos?? Il se masturbe en public??? Il se promène à poil dans l'appart????

-

Ah mon Dieu TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT C'EEEEEEST LAAAAAA HOOOOOOOOOOONTE BOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-… --° … euh… non…

-Quoi c'est pire????????????????? OHLALAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Pitié TT Il faut faire quelque chose… et vite!!!

Allez mon corps! Bouge! Réveille-toi!

-

-Mmmm… qu'est ce qui peut être pire… Il fait pas des trucs à trois quand même?

-

Quelle perverse… Mais quelle perverse! Non… c'est pas quelqu'un de ma famille, ça… non… J'ai pas de famille… Mes parents sont des enfants uniques… Je suis orphelin… **On est tous orphelin ****de père en fils**… 

-

-Mais… non… non il fait rien…

-Bah il fait quoi alors?

-Mais rien!

-

Ah je sais! J'ai une feinte. Je vais faire le mort.

-

-Ah bon! Mais alors pourquoi tu veux allez dans le salon?

-

Euh…

-

Nan c'est vrai, je suis déjà mort.

Enfin nan, je suis vivant.

Mais pas mort vivant.

Je suis juste dans l'impossibilité technique, mécanique et physique de faire un signe de vie.

-

-Ben c'est pour pas le réveiller.

-Oh c'est meugnon.

-Non, c'est normal.

Bien envoyé!

-Rah… t'es comme lui.

-Comment ça?

-Bah. Laisse tomber.

-…

-Et sinon, y'a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse??

-Hein?

-Y'a quelqu'un que tu kiffe plus que tout le monde?

-…

-J'ai pas entendu.

-

Moi non plus.

-

-C'est du domaine du privé.

-Alleeeez c'est pas comme si on se connaissait pas!

-Ben si.

-

Le problème avec Jane c'est que dés qu'elle fait la rencontre de quelqu'un, elle a l'impression qu'une heure après ça y est, c'est les meilleurs amis du monde. Et qu'ils ont rien à se cacher.

La preuve, c'est qu'elle peut bien lui raconter sa relation fabuleuse (et musclée) avec Rambo.

Et quand bien même ça ne l'intéresse pas, elle en rajoute une couche.

-

N'empêche, si elle arrive à lui faire dire quelque chose sur sa vie sentimentale que je ne connais pas, je lui paie un resto.

-Ok. Je n'insiste pas.

-

QUOI???

Elle insiste pas??? Mais en quel honneur???

Tiens c'est la première fois que je l'entends dire ça et c'est justement cette fois là que je veux pas entendre ça! Putain mais merde quoi… je suis maudis… Quand je veux pas qu'elle insiste elle insiste et la seule fois où je veux qu'elle insiste elle insiste pas...

Eh bah euh… j'm'en fous!!! Comme ça pas d'aveux, pas de resto! Je garde mes sous. Voila. De toute façon j'ai pas besoin qu'on lui fasse dire quelque chose pour que j'en sache plus.

…

En fait si T.T.

-

-Viens, on va laisser Duo dormir. Il en a besoin.

-Ah… mais à chaque fois que je viens c'est toujours la même chose. Il a toujours besoin de dormir.

-C'est ça où on se coltinera un zombi de mauvaise humeur.

Bonne initiative. Même si j'apprécie pas trop qu'on me prenne pour un zombi de mauvaise humeur (chose qui n'est pas forcement fausse entre nous). Je discuterai avec Heero plus tard.

Il perd rien pour attendre ce mécréant. Je me vengerai un jour ou l'autre.

-

Ils sortent et referment la porte… non plutôt, ils sortent et Jane CLAQUE la porte (c'est comme ça qu'elle ferme les portes), fait trembler tous les murs et manque de démolir tout l'immeuble par la même occasion. Quelle brute.

Ah c'est clair que cette fois j'aurai pas besoin de me lever pour aller la fermer, parce que pour être fermée, elle est bien fermée. De toute façon j'aurai pas eu la force ni le courage ni l'envie.

Je les entends discuter un peu pendant cinq/dix minutes… enfin non, j'entends plus Jane que Heero, que j'entends à peine parce que lui au moins il a compris que pour ne pas réveiller une personne, parler fort et rire fort c'est pas le top. J'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer (là je suppose que c'est Heero qui l'a fermée puisque je ne l'ai pas entendu claquer) et puis plus rien.

Plus rien. Plus aucun bruit. Nada, niet. Le boooonheur total. Je vais pouvoir dormir.

Quand même. Je me souviens ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir pour me mettre dans cet état. On est allé dans une boîte à deux quartiers d'ici. Comme on y est allé à pied, on a pu s'acheter de l'alcool, histoire d'être joyeux, pas bourré.

Sauf que Jane elle a pas besoin d'alcool pour être joyeuse. Je vous raconte pas.

-

Bon si, je vais vous raconter. On a acheté deux bouteilles. Une pour tous les trois au début et… par un moment Jane avait soif… elle s'en ait racheté une autre.

Intenable. Elle était intenable. Elle a pas changé. Elle a dansé avec au moins deux tiers des gars de la boîte. Des fois elle dansait avec plusieurs gars à la fois. Et après la deuxième bouteille, elle est montée sur le bar pour danser toute seule comme une grande.

Ok, je ne peux que l'applaudir de cet exploit, parce que danser sur un espace étroit et en hauteur comme une dévergondée en étant bourrée, c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Par contre, elle aurait pu nous éviter ça…:

-Wouh! Elle pète le feu Cal! _¤cri¤_ VAS Y COUSINE!!! DEHANCHE TOI PLUS QUE CA!!!

-Elle le fait en plus! _¤cri aussi¤_ ENCORE!!!

(Oui bon, je rappelle qu'on était joyeux, nous, hein --°)

Et puis d'un coup…

-Euh…

-Ouais. T'as raison.

-Putain! J'y crois pas ! Elle se désape!

On a du se frayer un chemin parmi tous les mâles en rut qui la regardaient en bavant et en l'encourageant. Elle ça la dérangeait pas du tout d'enlever ses vêtements un par un en chauffant tous les hommes, en un strip-tease érotique.

-

Nous, si.

Y'a des limites à la décence.

-

Bref, à part ce coup là, j'avoue que c'était plutôt pas mal cette soirée.

Mais… parce qu'il faut qu'il y ait un mais, évidemment Heero a été chauffé par des pouffiasses de merde. Mais moi j'avais une technique qui avait bien marché mais il faut pas la reproduire trop de fois sinon c'est louche: dés qu'une nana s'accaparait Heero, soit je dansais avec eux deux et ça finissait en éclats de rire et la nana s'en allait parce que je disais «c'était sympa, merci au revoir», soit je partais discrètement sans faire exprès, «à fond dans mon truc». On avait conclut de ne pas se séparer sinon c'était galère pour se retrouver (Cal, c'est pas grave sinon la perdait, puisque de toute façon on savait qu'on aurait pas de mal à la retrouver) donc Heero s'arrêtait pour me chercher.

Généralement on restait ensemble, y'a même des fois où on dansait ensemble pour rigoler!

Mais voila, déjà c'était _des fois_ et ensuite c'était _pour rigoler_…

Bah, ça m'a plu quand même ces moments là. Même si on faisait que se frôler. Même si c'était parce que tout le monde le faisait, et tout le monde n'est pas gay ou lesbienne. Même si c'était de la comédie.

Enfin bon.

Et en plus, j'étais jamais sorti en boîte avec lui. En fait j'étais pas allé en boîte depuis ma terminale. C'est pour dire que je me suis lâché et que maintenant, bah logique, je suis mort.

---

**12h52.**

-Ah! Bah enfin! C'est pas trop tôt. T'as vu l'heure, chouchou?

Bien.

Je repars me coucher.

-Il est bientôt une heure de l'aprèm!

-T'as vu, j'ai fais un effort.

-Nan mais c'est pas sympa… Chuis là et toi tu dors.

Il dit rien mon défenseur?

-J'espère qu'on a pas fait de bruit ce matin.

Ah, quand même.

-Euh… non c'est bon.

-

Mentir est la seule solution. Si j'avais dis «oui» il aurait fallu expliquer pourquoi je me suis pas levé.

La réponse était: c'était pas possible, mais Jane ne l'aurait pas comprise.

Dans des situations comme ça il ne suffit que d'un peu de bruit pour me réveiller, puis de quelques heures pour me lever. C'est pas pareil, attention.

Entre temps, c'est vrai qu'il se peut que je me rendorme... mais bon, hein... !

-Eh ben tu sais ce qu'on a fait pendant que t'étais entrain de feignasser au pieu ?

-

A part du bruit au début ? Nan je sais pas.

-

-... comment veux tu que je le sache ?

-Eh ben on est allé marcher et visiter le coin !

-Suuuper.

-Et on a parlé de pleiiiiiiiiiiiins de choses.

Elle a dit ça avec un sourire en coin.

Pas bon signe DU TOUT. NON NON.

Soudain je me sens plus en forme et ce qu'elle dit m'intéresse.

-Ah... et... de quoi ?

-

Mon air innocent n'a pas fait tilté Heero qui s'est servi un verre d'eau et qui vaque a ses propres occupations dans la cuisine, parce que lui il sait de quoi il a parlé avec Jane.

-Oh... rien de bien particulier...

Elle me cherche... elle me cherche !

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui !

-

Mais... on s'en fout !!! Elle ne voit pas qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de me torturer l'esprit ?? Elle voit pas que là la question existentielle du moment c'est «est ce que t'as fait une boulette ???».

-

Je regarde furtivement Heero pour voir s'il me regarde pas bizarrement où s'il me regarde d'une certaine manière qui peut vouloir dire «ouiiiiiii je sais touuuuuuut…» ou quelque chose du genre. Mais Heero est maintenant absorbé par le dehors car il regarde la fenêtre. Et je peux vous dire qu'en plus d'être beau quand il est normal, là, quand il est pensif et dans son monde, bah il est encore plus beau.

Bon, déjà y'a pas de réaction de sa part, ça veut dire qu'elle lui a rien dit.

Jane me tire de ma contemplation.

-Et donc on a décidé qu'aujourd'hui on ferrait d'abord de la Wii jusqu'à quatre heures de l'aprèm', et après on sortirait.

-Et on irait faire quoi dehors? On est dimanche, tout est fermé.

-C'est pas grave! Moi je peux pas rester enfermée, même avec la Wii. On va marcher et on va parler!

-Mais… tu l'as déjà fais ce matin?

-C'est pas grave, Heero ça le dérange pas, je lui ai demandé.

-

Je lève un œil sceptique sur le Penseur.

-Ah ouais? T'aime bien ça toi, marcher et parler? Grande nouvelle.

Il tourne la tête, vu qu'on parle de lui.

-J'ai pas dit que j'aimais ça, j'ai dis que ça me dérangeait pas. Réveille-toi un peu.

C'est ce que j'essaye de faire.

Crétin. Je lui lance simili rageusement la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, c'est-à-dire une miette de pain qui atteint victorieusement son bras droit. Lentement il baisse les yeux pour le regarder, puis il me regarde à mon tour pour me lancer, lui, un regard blasé du genre «woah. CA, ça m'a fait TROP mal.».

---

Et donc pendant trois heures, on a joué à la Wii de Heero. Eh oui. Parce qu'avant y'avait la Playstation et t'avais l'air con, abruti devant ta TV avec une mannette que tu martyrisais entre tes mains, maintenant y'a la Wii. Le jeu où t'as toujours l'air con devant ta TV parce que quand les gens te regardent, ils te prennent pour un autiste, avec tous les gestes que tu fais, certes mais au moins tu bouges et ça te fais perdre des calories.

C'est le nouveau jeu à la mode super dangereux parce qu'on tient une manette et qu'on fait des mouvements dans tous les sens avec. Ouiii vous avez compris. Déjà, moi quand je suis pris dans le jeu, j'ai la patate. Une fois j'ai faillis renverser un truc qui traînait pas loin. Alors imaginez Jane… Et j'ai envie de dire «mangez bougez, et faites de la Wii… avec Cal Jane.».

Pendant trois heures, Heero a compris que j'étais un petit ange super calme à coté d'elle.

On s'est armé de coussins, on a viré tout ce qui était cassable ou renversable, on a dit NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON quand Cal a voulu ramené des boissons.

Bref.

Après avoir nous donné malencontreusement quelques coups de manettes, de coups de poing, et de coups de bras, Jane en a eu marre et a décrété qu'on devait sortir prendre l'air.

Pour une fois j'étais d'accord.

---

**1****8****h35.**

-… et alors évidemment, comme Loulou il faisait la gueule à Seb, et qu'il voulait pu le voir, et que ceci et que cela, on n'a pas pu faire la sortie. Du coup moi j'en ai eu marre, j'ai dis bien haut et fort que quand même les mecs ils faisaient chier à se comporter comme des nanas. Alors on a fait une sortie en boîte entre filles et les mecs ils sont pas venus. Et ils étaient bien deg. Parce qu'en plus on leur a dit qu'on s'était super bien amusé sans eux, qu'il y avait eu personne pour plomber l'ambiance et qu'ils nous avaient pas manqué. Et vous savez quoi? Ca a pas plu à Seb ni à Loulou, ce qui était le premier point auquel ils étaient d'accord ensemble depuis longtemps. Maintenant ils se sont réconciliés. Nan mais franchement, c'était abusé, quoi. Vous trouvez pas?

-Si si…

-Fafa m'a dit que maintenant la copine de Seb en voulait pu à Loulou et que tout a été oublié. Le must dans tout ça, c'est que le mois prochain je les revois et on se fait une méga partie entre poooootes! Wouaaaaah j'ai trop hâte d'y être…

-Et euh… ton copain il vient avec toi?

-Hein? Ah naaaan je mélange pas mes copains et mes potes. Enfin pas ceux là. Mes potes retiennent plus les noms. D'ailleurs ils suivent pu.

-

C'est marrant, je les comprends.

Et moi non plus je la suis plus, là.

Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on marche, et elle a parlé sans s'arrêter pendant 90 pour cent du temps. Et on marche vite avec elle.

Elle respire des fois?

-

-Mais c'est compliqué de gérer potes et petit copain. Déjà mes copains veulent pas toujours voir mes potes, moi je veux bien aller voir les leurs mais si eux ne font pas la part des choses, je vois pas pourquoi je ferai des efforts et pas eux.

-Peut être qu'ils croient tous que tes potes sont aussi bizarres que toi.

-Ha.Ha. Très drôle, Duo. Mes potes ne sont pas bizarres, ils sont sympas. Ils sont même pas sympas, ils sont extras.

Ou aussi déjantés qu'elle.

Que je suis méchant, niark.

-Je trouve qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir les potes de mon copain, et qu'il aille voir les mien, y'a pas de raison. Ca va pas le tuer. Mes potes non plus. Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai un pote qui est gay. Et célibataire aussi. Faut que je te le présente Duo, si t'arrives pas à te mettre avec Heero.

-

On s'arrête de marcher.

Nos regards se croisent.

Le sien, surpris. Prit au vif.

Le mien, noir.

Noir.

Noir.

-Duo… euh… oups.

-…

-

Elle est vraiment stupide.

Elle est vraiment…

-Ecoute cousin…

-Que… tu… es…

Mes mots se détachent tellement je suis éberlué de sa gaffe. Mais dans un calme absolu et effrayant, je l'achève, sans vraiment penser à ce que je dis.

-… conne.

Et je me barre.

-

Je leur tourne le dos. Je fais le chemin inverse.

Et je les laisse en plan. Enervé. Très énervé. Si énervé que je sers les poings des mes poches. Si dégoûté… et aussi un peu humilié.

Je ne veux plus les voir. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Je ne veux pas affronter le regard de Heero.

Et je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec Jane.

Pff… quelle… mais quelle… je ne trouve pas de mot pour exprimer ma colère. Je lui en veux trop.

-

Je prends le premier bus que je vois arriver, pour arriver plus vite à l'appart'.

Mais POURQUOI elle peut pas tenir sa langue???

POURQUOI il a fallut qu'elle parle de trop UNE FOIS DE PLUS???

POURQUOI quand on lui dit une chose elle fait le contraire?!!!

Elle me soule… mais elle me soule d'une puissance!!! J'en ai marre!!!

-

La rage et l'incompréhension jusque là contenu explose quand je rentre à l'appart'. Je jette mon manteau sur le canapé et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je fais les cent pas, maudissant Jane de toutes mes forces.

Et voila.

Maintenant Heero le sait, et pas de la meilleure façon.

«Faudrait que je te le présente si tu te mets pas avec Heero». Mais c'est nuuuuuuuuuul!!! Ca fait le mec calculateur, pas amoureux! Ca fait le mec «Intel veut pas sortir avec moi? C'est pas grave, y'en a d'autre.». Non!!! Heero est unique, y'en a PAS d'autre!!! Bordel de merde!!!

Je prends mon oreiller pour le malaxer et m'énerver dessus, et comme la texture ne me plait pas, je le rejette sur mon lit tout en continuant de tourner dans la petite pièce.

Putain c'est pas possible. Ca n'arrive pas à MOI.

Quand je verrai Heero, où je devrai me mettre?? Comment je dois réagir?? Comment IL va réagir???

Je la déteste… comment peut-on être aussi idiote?!

-

Dépité, torturé par ce qui est arrive et ce qui va suivre, je m'assois lourdement sur le matelas.

Je suis mis à nu. Et mon égo en prend un coup. Parce que c'est toujours dur de se déclarer à une personne. Alors quand c'est fait de façon pas voulue et vraiment pas à notre avantage, et quand la personne est de même sexe que nous et même sûrement pas homo, ça fait mal.

Sans savoir la réponse, j'ai déjà mal. J'ai déjà honte. J'ai déjà envie d'éviter, de fuir. Comme je me suis caché.

Je suis découvert, et sans cachette, je suis mal à l'aise. Qui ne le serait pas?

Et pire. Je me sens trahis.

Trahis, trompé, dénoncé. Et mal.

Je me sens mal comme jamais je l'ai été avant.

Parce que le gars que j'aime a apprit à la fois mes sentiments pour lui, et que je lui ai menti sur ma sexualité d'une façon vraiment bête. Et même pas par moi.

Je me sens lâche.

-

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

L'angoisse et le stress, oui c'est nul, qui me noue le ventre.

Le mal être qui m'envahit.

La déception profonde.

Le rejet de moi-même.

-

La clenche de ma porte se baisse… et une personne entre.

C'est Heero, Jane ne serait pas venue ici toute seule (et en étant aussi calme).

Je ne le regarde pas, regarde dehors. L'ignore.

Et son ton froid me glace le sang, m'attriste.

-

-Je crois que t'as des explications à me faire.

-Ah?? Parce que l'amour ça s'explique?? On doit s'excuser quand on tombe amoureux?? Quand on est gay??? C'est sûr, je suis dééésolé mais vraiment déééésolé de l'être et que ça puisse paraître aussi con, d'être amoureux de quelqu'un et de le dire, surtout quand c'est deux mecs, mais voila.

-Déjà tu te calmes.

-Déjà tu me parles autrement. Je me calmerai peut être.

-

Mon cœur se serre.

-

-Mais tu te rends compte au moins que tu as insulté ta cousine et que tu nous as plantés comme ça sur un coup de tête??

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre?! Que je la remercie?? Que je dise «Oups, oh bah mince! C'est justement ce que je lui avais dis, redis, reredis, répété, rerépété et rererépété de ne pas dire! C'est bête…»?! Ca… ça m'énerve! Elle m'énerve! Pourquoi il faut qu'elle se mêle des affaires des autres?!

-C'est son caractère, et tu n'avais qu'à rien lui dire si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse de conneries.

-Elle a deviné toute seule. Mais c'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que je suis… dégoûté.

-T'es pas le seul.

-Ah ouais? Eh ben tu sais quoi? J'en ai rien à foutre.

-Elle est très choquée de ton comportement. Et moi aussi.

-C'est dommage, hein? Comme la vie est cruelle.

-Duo, arrête de réagir comme un gamin.

-Eh, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin?!

-

Voila le week-end le plus pourri de toute mon existence.

En plus j'ai trop l'air con, parce que j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux. J'ai l'air pitoyable. Il va me mépriser. Si c'est pas déjà le cas.

Ca sert à rien de pleurer, à part à empirer mon cas. Alors je ravale comme je peux les larmes de déception et d'injustice qui remplissent petit à petit mes yeux sans tomber, ce qui fait que je vois un peu flou.

-

-Et puis tu dis ça mais toi aussi tu l'as planté. La preuve, tu es là.

-Mais moi je le lui ai demandé.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, toi tu es parfait. Tu es la clémence, la compassion et la justice incarnée.

-Bon… tu me diras quand tu as fini ton caprice? Qu'on puisse parler sérieusement?

-Ok. Je t'appellerai.

-Duo…

-

Je persiste à regarder par la fenêtre, assis sur mon lit, un genou ramené vers moi. Je persiste à ne pas vouloir le regarder en face, comme un lâche.

Mon ton est ironique, agressif, tandis que le sien est autoritaire, et me blesse. Je suis sur la défensive, il me domine.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça avec une personne. En plus de ta famille. Ca se fait pas, quelque soit la raison. Même si on aime pas la personne.

-

Et là je me rends compte que aussi chiant que ça puisse me paraître, il a raison.

Je peux paraître lunatique, en fait je le suis sûrement, mais c'est vrai.

Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment encore plus l'air con.

Parce que non, ça se fait pas. Même si on aime pas la personne.

Et ça me fait peur de dire ça, parce que c'est ma cousine, et manquer de respect à ma famille où ne pas l'aimer, je me sens le roi des connards.

Egoïste, en plus.

Devant Heero.

Je lui ai montré une partie de moi que je ne connaissais même pas moi-même et qui ne me fait pas honneur. Je lui montre ma part de salaud, alors que je suis sensé être le gentil petit mouton qui cède à tous les caprices des autres, même avec réticence.

Dégouté. Je suis dégouté. Je sens que quand il repartira je ne pourrai plus m'empêcher de pleurer comme un con.

Eh oui, les mecs ça pleure. C'est possible, ça arrive. C'est comme le fait que les nanas sont poilues. Sur les jambes, sur les bras, sous les bras, partout. Elles font tout pour que ça se voit pas, mais ce sont des êtres humains, pas des poupées de porcelaine.

Qu'est ce que je peux dire, là, pour ma défense?

J'ai rien à dire. Strictement rien. J'ai juste à me taire et à être dégouté.

-

-Duo… tu vas t'excuser quand elle reviendra?

Ca sera dur, surtout que je suis toujours aussi dégouté de ce qu'elle a fait. Mais ce que je lui ai fait est sûrement pire.

Est ce qu'elle acceptera seulement mes excuses? Je la connais, quand on lui fait un coup comme ça, pour elle après on n'existe plus. On est sur sa liste noire et les seules fois où elle fait attention à nous c'est pour nous foutre des méga râteaux made in Jane, bien méchants, bien cassants, bien subtiles. Et ça fait mal. Le genre de truc que si t'es avec d'autres personnes, c'est trop la honte pour toi. Elle nous rend bien pire que ce qu'on lui a fait.

-

Je regarde le sol, penaud… enfin plutôt mon lit parce que je suis dessus, et je hoche la tête.

J'ai envie de m'enfoncer au fin fond de la Terre.

Agir en con sur le coup on s'en aperçoit pas, mais quand on nous montre, tout l'énervement s'envole et on se sent le plus grand des crétins.

Heero soupire. Je ne le regarde toujours pas.

Et il vient s'asseoir sur mon lit à coté de moi.

Et là, gros blanc pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise.

-Tu sais, si je t'aimais pas je crois que je t'en voudrais au point de ne plus te parler du tout et plus vouloir recoller les morceaux.

-Je m'en doute.

Re gros blanc.

-

Gros doute.

-

Pour la première fois depuis le début je tourne la tête vers lui.

Lui, il me fixe.

Je suis sensé faire quoi?

A part me sentir super gêné par le regard à la fois sévère et à la fois tendre qu'il me porte?

A part fondre et me sentir toujours aussi con, si ce n'est pas plus?

A part vouloir disparaître ou devenir invisible?

-

D'une voix lassée mais chaude, il me dit «Viens» et me ramène vers lui, contre son torse. Je me laisse faire dans un premier temps, trop intimidé, trop à coté de la plaque, trop con, et puis je me laisse aller en me rendant compte que là je suis dans ses bras, qu'ils m'enrobent comme pour me consoler.

Je n'arrive que petit à petit à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive.

Ses bras rassurant, son torse et sa chaleur m'emmènent presque instantanément au paradis, et je passe mes bras autour de lui, un peu plus sûr, pour bien me dire que ce n'est pas un rêve ni un hasard si on se retrouve comme ça.

Et je me sens bien.

Contre lui, dans ses bras, je me sens bien.

Je me sens pardonné.

Et c'est bien mieux qu'une déclaration d'amour.

Ici en l'occurrence, c'est est une aussi, mais c'est presque rien à coté de la satisfaction que j'ai qu'il ne m'en veuille plus.

J'aurai pu largement survivre s'il ne m'aimait pas mais qu'on continuait à vivre comme on le faisait.

Par contre j'aurai été brisé s'il m'avait méprisé pour une chose que j'ai faite et que je n'aurais pas du faire.

-

Il me murmure à l'oreille.

-Elle est vexée, tu sais.

-…

-Elle t'en veut.

-Moi aussi je lui en veux. C'est pas comme ça que je voulais que tu saches…

-On n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Il presse ses lèvres contre ma tempe et y dépose un baiser tout doux. Je lève la tête pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il me regarde avec tendresse, et sa voix baisse d'un ton.

-… Mais on se contente de ce qu'on a.

-

Nos lèvres se frôlent, nos nez aussi. Nos yeux son mi clos.

J'aspire ses mots, son souffle. Je ferme mes yeux.

Je veux me perdre avec lui.

J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour pouvoir recueillir les siennes, et il m'embrasse avec passion.

-

Enfin je dis avec passion, mais en fait c'est moi qui lui réponds avec passion. Quoiqu'il est quand même bien démonstratif lui aussi.

-

Mais là je me régale, je me délecte de lui. Parce que j'ai tellement attendu ce moment, que Jane ou pas Jane, dispute ou pas dispute, je le veux, LUI, et je l'ai. Pour le reste, on verra après. Les remords, plus tard. Là, j'ai ses mains qui commencent à se faire baladeuses dans mon dos, j'ai sa bouche qui me mange la mienne, j'ai sa langue et son goût, j'ai sa chaleur et son odeur, tout ça qui bouscule avec délice mes sens, comme je l'ai espérer trop longtemps.

Mes mains à moi ne restent pas inactives longtemps. Elles coulent partout où elles peuvent aller, sur sa nuque pour toucher sa peau douce, dans ses cheveux pour mieux rapprocher sa figure de la mienne si c'est possible.

Avec ardeur, impatience, presque, et fougue, on se découvre mutuellement le corps de l'autre, on se cherche, on se touche, on se caresse, on s'approprie l'autre.

Je sens maintenant ses doigts fins qui se faufilent timidement sous mon t-shirt. Je l'encourage pour continuer sa démarche, et c'est toute la main qui vient s'introduire sous le tissu, et l'absence de barrière entre ses mains et ma peau me fait frissonner de plaisir. Il le remarque et en m'embrassant, esquisse un sourire, profitant de cette ouverture pour promener sa main plus intensivement sur mon dos.

Et puis son autre main trouve sa jumelle sous mon t-shirt, et les deux se positionne de chaque coté de mes reins pour remonter lascivement, enlevant le tissu en même temps.

Alors que j'ai compris le message, je fini d'enlever mon t-shirt et j'enlève le sien juste après, me permettant d'admirer son torse et ses bras nus fins mais puissants. Il est musclé sans être gonflé de partout. Comme j'aime.

-

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois torse-nu, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois de cet œil là. Avec cette véhémence là. _En le voulant comme ça_.

-

Ses mains migrent sur mes joues et il recommence à m'embrasser, doucement au début, en petits baisers adorables pour devenir plus entreprenants après, et je joins mes mains aux siennes. Nos corps jusqu'à là à assis sur le lit puis à genoux ne demandent qu'à s'allonger. Je ne veux que sentir son poids sur moi, je veux que nos corps s'assemblent, je veux qu'il vienne en moi.

Alors je m'allonge sur le dos confortablement, l'entraînant, toujours mes mains sur les siennes. Je ne les quitte que quand il a décidé, ainsi allongé pas complètement sur moi, d'explorer mon cou avec ses lèvres, ce qui me fit fermer les yeux de volupté.

Ma respiration se fait un peu plus bruyante, mais toujours contrôlée. Mes mains s'agrippent alors légèrement à ses épaules, et petit à petit je les dirige plus bas sur son dos, jusqu'à sa ceinture, où elles font le tour… et déboutonnent le bouton de son jean.

Ses baisers s'arrêtent avec nonchalance, et mes avances aussi.

Graduellement tout cesse, comme d'commun accord. Et il se redresse sur les genoux, me fixant avec un sourire à moitié gêné et raisonnable. J'en fais de même.

-

-Il faudrait peut être pas continuer à ce rythme…

J'acquiers en hochant la tête.

Comment je suis trop déçu T.T Mais il a raison, là tout de suite, on peut pas.

-… à moins que tu ais des préservatifs?

C'est bien pour ça qu'on peut pas. Et s'il me pose la question, ça veut dire qu'il en a pas. Et moi non plus j'en ai pas!! Quelle poisse!!!

-Euh… t'en as pas, toi?

-Tu m'as déjà entendu te dire que je passais pas la nuit ici depuis puis qu'on est colloc'? Ou de te jarter gentiment de l'appart' pour une nuit?

-Non?

-Bah tu as ta réponse.

-

Ok. Depuis un an et demi environ que je suis en collocation avec lui, j'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels. Mais… lui non plus? Enfin merde, sur deux mecs y'en a aucun de prévoyant! C'est dingue ça! Même pas une vieille capote de secours au fond des tiroirs de la salle de bain!

Je fais une moue dépitée et j'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller. Heero, lui, ne sait pas où se mettre.

Et puis soudain, éclair de lucidité. Je me redresse d'un coup.

-Mais attends, si ça se trouve Jane en a, elle!

-Euh… mais tu vas pas fouiller dans ses affaires…?

-Je vais me gêner.

Je saute du lit et je m'attaque à son sac de randonneuse. Je fouille les multiple poches, et… au fond de l'une d'entres elles, je trouve ce que je voulais que je brandis comme un trophée, devant l'œil amusé de Heero qui éclate de rire d'ailleurs (et il est HYPER MIGNON quand il rit, Heero et c'est tellement rare en plus qu'il rit!).

-Tadaaaaaam!

-XD

-Merci cousine. Elle comprendra qu'on lui empreinte. De toute manière c'est de sa faute.

-Elle se promène avec des capotes dans sa… valise alors qu'elle a un copain??

-Il faut croire que oui. J'ai vu juste.

Je le rejoins sur le lit et il m'accueille à bras ouverts pour mieux me basculer souplement en dessous de lui. Il me taquine avec ses lèvres qu'il promène derrière mon oreille. Il me caresse de ses mains de soie. Il me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime, même si des fois t'abuses, je te l'ai déjà dis?

-C'est possible…

-Maintenant je vais te le montrer…

---

Environ une heure plus tard, on était enlacés sous les draps et on se parlait tout bas de choses et d'autres depuis un moment (bah ouais, un rapport sexuel ça dure une heure que dans les films pornos, et puis j'ai pas fais l'amour depuis plus d'un an et demi, alors… doucement les festivités!), quand on entendit une porte claquer.

Une porte CLAQUER.

Et là je me rappelle vaguement que Jane et moi on est en froid…

… que Heero et moi on a fait l'amour dans sa chambre… enfin c'est la mienne mais pour l'instant c'est elle qui l'occupe…

… que ça va être ma fête parce que en plus j'ai fouillé son sac et je lui ai piqué une capote…

Alors un peu angoissé je me relève sur les coudes avec l'intention de sortir du lit et d'aller la voir.

Mais j'ai pas le temps parce que c'est elle qui direct entre dans la chambre… sans frapper évidemment. Frapper à une porte pour savoir si on dérange n'est pas dans le mode de vie de Jane.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, et elle me dévisage sans rien dire. Heero, lui, fait comme s'il n'était pas là et qu'il n'était pas concerné. Il lève les yeux au plafond.

Alors… qu'est ce que je lui dis? Pardon? J'ai été trop con? Je demande à sa grâce Jane de daigner accepter mes plus plates excuses?

-

-Euh… Jane… je…

-Ptit con.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant que non, je ne rêve pas, elle se retient de sourire.

Je me mords les lèvres exagérément, et ses lèvres se fendent pour faire un sourire de trois kilomètres.

-Jte déteste d'abord.

-Ah… eh ben… t'as le droit.

-Bah ouais j'ai le droit. Tu vas voir quand maman et papa vont savoir ça. Et Jule. Et Sabine. Et Christopher. Et Tonton Roger et Tata Marie. Et Mamie Lucienne. Et les jumeaux de Cloclo et Pascale. Et Claire et Mathieu. Et cousin Bernard. Et mes frangins. Ils vont te casser la gueule d'ailleurs. Et y'a aussi Jeanne et Marielle.

-

Oh non.

Le cauchemar continue T.T.

-

J'affiche une tête de chien battu en faisant mes «chibi eyes» et je fais trembloter ma lèvre inférieure. Ce qui la fait rire de sadisme. Puis elle commence à rassembler ses affaires qu'elle avait éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre.

-Bon. Mon train est dans deux heures, mais je vois que je suis de trop ici. Donc je vais y aller.

-Mais non, tu peux rester!

-Aha. Et on fait un truc à trois pour passer le temps? Non merci.

Je rougis un peu et je remercie le fait que Heero regarde ailleurs. D'ailleurs il nous rejoint dans la discussion.

-C'est bon Jane, on va se doucher et se rhabiller.

-Tut tut tut, à ce que je sais maintenant, ça fait depuis plus d'un an et demi que vous vouliez vous sauter dessus. Je vais pas jouer la rabat-joie.

-Mais Cal', on se voit pratiquement jamais. Heero a raison. De toute façon on va pas se coucher maintenant, il est même pas huit heures.

-

En rassemblant ses affaires qui traînaient par terre, elle tombe sur le plastique de la capote qu'on a utilisé.

-Mais… c'était à moi ça!

Et je me réfugie sous le drap.

Bon, comme il fait trop chaud, je sors juste après.

-Allez, reste.

Elle s'arrête pour réfléchir.

Je ne savais pas qu'un jour j'insisterai pour qu'elle reste.

-

-Bon. Ok, je reste. Mais pendant que vous vous douchez, je vais aller discuter avec un gars que j'ai rencontré qui est dans l'immeuble. Il était sorti et on a papoté un peu avant que j'arrive ici. Et il est super canon! Il a à peine cinq ans de plus que moi. En plus il est célib'… je crois que j'ai une touche! On a échangé nos numéros de portable. Il s'appelle Samuel, vous le connaissez? Vous lui avez déjà parlé? Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé avec plusieurs personnes mais il se rappelait plus des noms. En tout cas je lui ai raconté pour ce que tu m'as dis, et il m'a consolée. Il est vraiment sympa! Et il…

-D'accord d'accord! On va aller prendre nos douches.

Tiens? On a un Rocky Balboa dans notre immeuble?

-Ok. Vous m'appelez quand vous êtes prêt! Je suis au troisième étage!

Elle s'en va et reclaque la porte de la chambre.

-

En un bond je saute du lit en emportant le drap, ignorant le «Hey!» pas super de même avis que Heero mais je m'en fiche, je suis déjà sorti de la chambre et je rattrape Jane avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'appart'. Avec le drap sur moi mit comme une cape et me couvrant entièrement, je lui retiens le bras.

-Hm?

-Jane… excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure…

Elle me sourit chaleureusement en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-Bah, c'est pô grave, chouchou. J'ai déjà oublié. Et puis j'ai gaffé moi aussi.

Et je la remercie mentalement un million de fois… jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de tirer mon drap vers le bas pour rigoler. Je me tortille pour lui échapper, en faisant ressembler la scène à l'attaque d'une morfale sur un nem géant, elle rit et elle sort.

Je suis peut être le roi des con, l'empereur des connards, le général intergalactique des abrutis de crétins croisés andouilles, mais là je suis heureux. J'ai même envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer très fort. Sauf que si je fais ça mon drap va tomber par terre.

C'est vrai, si ça se trouve, on aurait pu continuer longtemps, Heero et moi, à se voiler la face. Qui aurait fait le premier pas? Parti comme c'était parti, on se serait peut être jamais mis ensemble. Ou alors dans un futur lointain et incertain.

-

Heero a raison aussi quand il dit que dans la vie on a pas ce qu'on veut. Regardez-moi, moi je voulais une voiture à Noël dernier. Pensez-vous, je l'ai pas eu bien sûr.

Si je demande une grande maison avec piscine et jacuzzi rien que pour tous les deux, vous croyez que je les aurai?

OWARI

* * *

**Eh bien ça vous étonnera peut-être, mais j'aime bien comment j'ai tourné la scène des explications avec Heero… et ce qui suit XD.**

**Allez, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que le dernier chapitre vous a pas déçu, et que ça vous a donné envie de mettre un ptit commentaire :)**

**Bisous !**


End file.
